Big Girls Don't Cry
by iamchild
Summary: Ga pandai buat summary, baca langsung aja ya :   RnR


**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

c. imchild

Disclaimer: SasuSaku (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_Sasuke adalah senja birunya. Senja yang memang tak mungkin biru. Senja menatapnya dengan wajah biru semu. Senja berlari meninggalkan waktu._

"_Jika kau melihat cumulus dilangit mataku, maka kau akan lihat ode-odeku pada senja biru."_

o-o-o-o-o

Dari arah UKS seseorang memanggil Sakura dengan nada gusar. Sakura menoleh. Gadis cantik berambut keemasan itu memanggil Sakura untuk memanggilkan teman gadis itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

'Siapa gadis tadi? Kayak pernah liat. Mmm… Ah! Yamanaka Ino, pacarnya Shikamaru-_senpai_. Darimana dia tau namaku? Ah emang gua pikirin.'

Sakura berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas X-6.

Sakura memanggil gadis berambut sapphire blue dengan mata sayu yang berwarna lavender. Hinata namanya. Gadis itu sibuk dengan I-phone miliknya. Sakura tak diresponnya sama sekali, Hinata malah mengambil headphone dari dalam tasnya dan memasangkannya pada I-phonenya. Sakura yang sedikit kesal mencabut kabel _headphone_ Hinata dari I-phonenya. Hinata dengan muka _innocent-_nya menatap Sakura seraya berkata, "Ada apa?" Sakura hanya menunjuk-nunjuk kebelakang dengan jempolnya. Hinata yang sudah tahu apa maksud Sakura mengambil kembali _headphone-_nya yang tadinya ada ditangan Sakura sambil melangkah pergi dengan angkuhnya.

'Seperti biasa, Nona besar yang angkuh,' ujar Sakura dalam hatinya. Sakura berjalan keluar kelas, sesaat Sakura mengingat Ino.

Sakura's POV

Oh, rupanya nona besar Hinata keturunan keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga itu temannya Ino.. Mmm… Ino cantik, eksis pula! Pantes deh Shikamaru-_senpai_ yang artis sekolah nyatain perasaannya ke Ino waktu materikulasi. Mana nyatainnya so sweet banget lagi, ngasih boneka teddy gede banget sampai nutupin kepalanya Shikamaru-_senpai_. Eh, sebelumnya 'kan Ino disuruh ke ruang klub basket... Ooh! Iya! Shikamaru-_senpai_ 'kan teriak-teriak pakai toa ngomong, "Buat adek kelas yang namanya Ino, anak X-9 harap ke ruang klub basket sekarang." Eh, eh, itu bukannya alay ya… Apanya yang so sweet? Badeh... Hahaha…

Saat Sakura sedang tertawa-tawa sendiri di koridor sekolah—

BUGH!

Dari arah lapangan seseorang tak sengaja menendang bola futsal.

'Siapa nih yang nendang bola nggak bener,' gerutu Sakura sembari memegangi kepalanya. Ketika Sakura membalikkan badan, eh, ternyata Sasuke yang sedang latihan futsal untuk event sekolah minggu depan.

"Eh kena elu… Sori ya, nggak sakit kan?"

"BAKA! Ngelempar yang bener dong! Jelas sakit lah! Bola futsal tuh."

"Idih! Aku nendangnya biasa-biasa aja kok, ya nggak sakit lah."

"Iihh, beneran sakit tau."

"Ah dasar anak kecil, Hahaha..." Canda Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Secara tiba tiba Sakura langsung blushing. Mukanya memerah, Sakura sedikit menutupi mukanya sambil menunduk, "Ah sana, minggir!" seru Sakura sambil melangkah pergi dan tetap menunduk.

"Yaudah! Hati-hati ya, anak kecil…" teriak Sasuke sambil menahan cekikikannya.

o-o-o-o-o

Sakura's POV

Hah? Kenapa aku tadi? Apa-apaan pula si Sasuke. Ah aku aja yang lebay, biasa aja dong Sakura! Mana mungkin, 9 taun main terus sama Sasuke, nggak ada apa-apa kok, masa diacak-acak rambutnya langsung seneng. Uh Sakura no baka! Tapi… Tapi… Ah gatau deh. Liat aja kalo aku blushing liat Sasuke lagi, berarti... Oh, tidak!

Di rumah Sakura, Sakura mengambil buku diary lamanya yang sudah kusam karena terus-terusan disimpan di laci berdebunya, tak pernah lagi ia tulis sesuatu disitu, hanya kejadian yang penting-penting saja yang ia tulis. Sakura merangkai kata-kata dibuku diary pemberian ayahnya.

_**4 Februari 2011**_

_**Saat menatap matanya, rasanya aku melayang menyelami ruang antara surga dan dunia... Ya tuhan, aku sudah gila. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Apa yang akan terjadi lagi nanti?**_

Hari-hari Sakura begitu indah dirasanya. Bertemu Sasuke, melihat senyum Sasuke, mendengar tawa Sasuke yang khas itu saja sudah membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Suatu hari Sakura yang sedang mengutak-atik sistem handphonenya mendapati sms dari Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lalu membuka sms itu.

Hei, ntar jam 4 aku ke rumahmu ya, mau cerita

Sender : Sasuke-kun

Sent: 7-Feb-2011 14:07:02

Sakura langsung membalas .

Ya! :P

Delivered to : Sasuke-kun

Date and Time: 7-Feb-2011 15:04:00

Sakura berpikir sesaat.' Eh hoh! Jam berapa sekarang?' Dan Sakura melihat handphonenya lagi. 'Wuih! Udah jam tiga. Gawat! Mana belom mandi lagi... Aaah~

Sakura memilih pakaian santainya dan langsung berlari ke kekamar mandi.

"Buruan! Buruan!" pikirnya.

.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok. Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura yang terlihat unik, seperti rumah besar bergaya tradisional Jepang. Sunyi. Tidak ada orang yang menggeser pintu bergaya khas negara Jepang itu. Sasuke mengetuknya lagi. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang membuka pintu rumah besar yang berdiri kokoh dengan pohon-pohon raksasa disekitarnya dan jendelanya yang besar seakan cukup mampu menyedot badai kedalam ruangan-ruangannya. Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan keadaan itu, ia khawatir karena sekarang sedang marak-maraknya pemerkosaan gadis-gadis belia seumuran Sakura. Sasuke mengetuk pintu berulang kali dengan keras. Karena tetap tak ada yang membukakan pintu, Sasuke pun menggeser pintu itu sendiri, ternyata tidak dikunci, kekhawatiran Sasuke semakin besar, ia memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Tak ada yang menjawab. Hening. Sasuke pun menggeser satu-persatu pintu disetiap ruangan. Pada saat ia menggeser pintu yang mungkin paling kecil daripada yang lainnya, terlihatlah seorang wanita yang—

"KYAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAA!"

BLAM!

—sedang memakai baju.

Pintu ditutup dengan cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf! Aku ga liat apa-apa! Suwer!" Sasuke berteriak dari balik pintu.

Sakura menggeser pintu itu kembali.

"Gapapa, aku aja yang kaget, tiba-tiba ada yang buka pintu kamar mandi." Ujar Sakura sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Sasuke mematung sesaat dan tiba-tiba langsung tertawa.

"Mau cerita apa kamu?"Tanya Sakura.

"Ah.. Sakura, aku. Ehm. Jadian sama Ino" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum malu.

DEG Sakura langsung kaget akan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Yamanaka Ino maksudmu?"

"Ya, siapa lagi, kamu inget kan waktu kecil kita pernah buat taruhan, yang jatuh cinta duluan ntar harus cerita".

"Oohaha iya inget kok. Eh loh dia bukannya sama Kak Shikamaru ya?"

"Udah lama putus kok"

"Ooh gitu toh" Ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu? Kok hela nafas? Okedeh kamu gajadi traktir aku, aku yang traktir"

"Halah, cuma kecapean a ja, tadi pulangnya ngaret"

"Mmm.. Yaudah aku cabut dulu deh, kamu istirahat aja"

Sakura hanya menggangguk-angguk sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar kamarnya.

Tin! Tin! Sasuke mengelakson dari bawah dan melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura dari dalam mobilnya, Sakura tersenyum pucat melihat Sasuke dari lantai atas kamarnya.

Kamu salah, salah banget, aku yang menang taruhan itu, aku duluan yang jatuh cinta. Ucap Sakura dalam hatinya sambil menatap kepergian mobil Sasuke.

Sakura kembali mengambil buku diarynya yang kini sudah ia taruh diatas meja belajarnya

_**7 Februari 2011**_

_**Hari ini Sasuke mengatakan padaku sesuatu yang penting baginya, "Sakura, aku jadian sama Ino…". Aku tak keberatan.**_

Sakura menulisnya sambil tersenyum pucat.

o-o-o-o-o-o

14 Februari, hari apa ini? Ya Hari Valentine yang penuh dengan warna-warna merah dadu.

Sakura memberikan coklat kepada Sasuke diam-diam saat kelas Sasuke sudah sepi kedalam ransel Sasuke, ternyata sudah ada beberapa batang coklat didalam tas Sasuke, Sakura tak berharap Sasuke akan memakannya, ia tau bahwa ada atau mungkin banyak coklat yang lebih pantas dari pemberiannya.

Hari ini Sakura sama sekali tak melihat wajah Sasuke karna Sasuke memang sedang mengikuti lomba futsal antar SMA yang diselenggarakan untuk memperebutkan gelar juara. Sakura juga tak melihat Ino hari ini, dia sudah tau, Ino yang kapten Cheerleader sekolah pasti sekarang sedang mensupporter Sasuke disana, memberi Sasuke minum, mengelapi keringat Sasuke yang sedang kewalahan jatuh bangun menggiring bola ke gawang lawan, lalu jika Sasuke menang pastilah Ino akan mencium Sasuke. "Argh, Membayangkannya saja aku udah kesel, apalagi liat, untung deh aku ngga ikut klub Cheerleader cheerleader itu !" Kesal Sakura di dalam hati.

Tetapi ada satu yang bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum dihari itu, setelah sampai dirumah, Sakura membuka ranselnya dan mendapati beberapa bingkisan berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda didalam ranselnya, Sakura menemukan coklat yang sudah tertumpuk-tumpuk buku-buku yang dibawa Sakura tadi, dan hanya bingkisan itu yang memikat hati Sakura untuk membuka apa isi bingkisan berwarna jingga yang berbeda dari bingkisan-bingkisan lainya, Sakura membuka bingkisan berikat pita itu, didalamnya berisi coklat cadburry dan selembar kertas berwarna orange jeruk yang bertuliskan

'**I didn't say it,**

**I couldn't say it,**

**Whatever I'm felling, or what I'm going to say to you**

**I thought of you and where you're gone'**

Sakura tersenyum sesaat, ia membalikan halaman belakangnya, tak ada nama dari si pengirim surat, Sakura kembali tersenyum, ia membuang semua bingkisan-bingkisan berwarna merah muda itu ke tempat sampah dan hanya menyimpan selembar surat berwarna orange didalam buku diarynya. Jujur didalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa ingin tau untuk mengetahui siapa pengirim bingkisan itu, walaupun ia tau pasti bukanlah Sasuke pengirimnya.

Sakura mencatat lagi kejadian hari ini di catatan hariannya.

_**14 Februari 2011**_

_**Gw nemuin beberapa bingkisan coklat didalam tas gw, dari 4 bingkisan, cuma satu yang buat gw penasaraan siapa pengirimya, kertas berwarna orange dan coklat cadburry.**_

Esoknya disekolah, ditengah lapangan terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menendang-nendang bola futsal favoritnya dengan muka suram, Sakura yang tak mau kulit putihnya terbakar karna panas teriknya matahari pada siang itu memanggil Sasuke dari ujung koridor. Sasuke menengok, dan berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa?." Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah lesunya.

"Kemaren menang kan? Kok mukanya lesu?"

"Menang kok,"jawab Sasuke santai.

"Terus kenapa mukamu?"

"…..Aku putus.."

"Hah?Kok bisa?Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusan mu." Ucap Sasuke sembari membuang bola futsal yang dia bawa tadi dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura hanya melongo melihat perkataan Sasuke tadi, Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sakura melihati punggung sahabat kecilnya, dan berkata" Ya, angin telah menumbuhkan Sasuke lebih dari yang kukira, Sasuke udah bukan anak kecil lagi, aku udah ga perlu tau semua masalahnya." Ucap Sakura yang masih menatapi punggung Sasuke.

Dari kejauhan lelaki berambut orange terus memperhatikan Sakura dengan terkagum-kagum, Sakura tengah berjalan menuju kantin, lelaki itu pun mengikuti Sakura, saat lelaki itu hendak memanggil nama Sakura..

—GUBRAK! —

Sakura membalikkan badannya, ia hanya tersenyum, dengan muka memerah lelaki itu pun ikut tercengir sembari menahan sakit dan Sakura pun kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

Dari arah belakang lelaki itu, terdengar cekikikan teman-temannya.

"Haha, woy Naruto makanya kalo mau nembak, Headshot aja langsung! Haha." Ujar salah satu teman Naruto.

"Uwooo. Hahaha " Sorak teman-teman yang lainnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan teman-temannya.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Berita Sakura menyukai Sasuke mulai tersebar ke seluruh siswa sekolah.

Sakura acuh tak acuh mendengar teman-temannya yang menyoraki Sakura saat Sasuke melewati kelas Sakura.

Dalam hati Sasuke, Sasuke sangat risih saat disorak-soraki oleh teman-teman Sakura, lebihnya lagi ia disoraki bersama wanita yang tak dicintainya, jika wanita itu Ino, Sasuke justru sangat senang, walaupun Ino yang memutus percintaan mereka saat di pertandingan futsal itu. Tetapi kenyataannya berbeda, Ia disoraki dengan Sakura, gadis manis masa kecilnya. Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan sorakan itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam mengangguk-angguk cuek mendengar sorakan itu.

Sepulang sekolah Sakura bertemu dengan Ino. Ino mendekati Sakura, membisikkan beberapa patah kata. Kata-kata Ino membuat Sakura mengerti bahwa ia harus memberi tau kepada Sasuke bahwa ia menyukainya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura kembali menulis di buku hariannya

_**17 februari 2011**_

_**Saat mereka berpacaraan, semuanya berubah. Sasuke seperti bukan orang yang kukenal dulu.**_

Dan Sakura mengambil handphonenya, mengetik sms untuk Sasuke.

delivered to: Sasuke-kun

Ntar sore, jam 5 aku ke ayunan biasa yaa

date and time:20-Feb-2011 03:04:07

Belum sempat Sakura mengambil charger untuk mencharger handphonenya, ia sudah mendapati balasan dari Sasuke.

HN.

sender: sasuke-kun

sent: 20-Feb-2011 03:04:21

Balesnya sih cepet, tapi kenapa mesti di caps lock ? Ujar Sakura seraya membanting handphonenya ke tempat tidur.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke sudah setengah jam. Ia takkan datang, itu pasti. Begitu nyinyir Sakura dalam hati. Beberapa menit setelah Sakura mengatakan Sasuke tidak akan datang, Ternyata Sasuke datang, datang menaiki sepedanya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke datang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Detak jantungnya mulai bergerak cepat tak biasanya. Tapi mereka hanya bisa duduk mematung. Keadaan membekukan mereka. Sasuke memang masih menunggu jawaban Ino untuk kembali menjadi pacarnya. Ino yang memang punya segalanya. Cantik, baik, dan kaya raya. Namun alasan itu sungguh tidak menjamin cowok yang punya tampang perlente, idealis dan rendah hati, hati semacam Sasuke menyakiti hati Sakura.

Sakura yang membawa Sasuke untuk duduk di ayunan tua semasa kecilnya yang jauh, jauh sebelum mereka duduk dibangku SMA, tiba-tiba teringat dengan masa-masa kecilnya yang indah bersama Sasuke.

Flashback: On

_Semua berawal 8tahun lalu, saat aku menemukan bocah sebayaku sedang menggali tanah dengan tongkat kayu kecil di pekarangan rumahku, sering sekali anak-anak sebayaku bermain layangan dipekarangan rumah ku yang cukup luas untuk bermain layangan. Tapi aku tak mengenali bocah itu, aku tak pernah melihatnya, ia bukan bocah-bocah yang sering bermain layangan disini, mungkin dari desa sebelah atau anak baru di desa ini. Begitu pikirku._

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menghampiri bocah lelaki itu. Belum sempat aku bertanya, ia melirik ku dengan tatapan sinisnya dan kembali menggali tanah yang ia kerjakan tadi. Aku hanya bisa melihati pekerjaannya. Bocah itu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan mendapati selembar kertas yang terlihat kumal. Aku tak bisa membaca apa tulisan yang ada dikertas itu, bukan karna tulisannya yang jelek, melainkan karna banyaknya garis-garis lipatan. Mungkin oleh bocah ini dia lipat berkali-kali atau bahkan dikeremas olehnya._

_Aku yang tak sabar ingin tau apa isi kertas itu, menarik kertas itu dari tangan bocah itu. Aku melihat isi kertas itu. Ternyata Hasil test ulangan Sains anak sd. Nol. Aku yang memang pandai dalam pelajaran itu tak tahan melihat hasil ulangan bocah itu dan dengan tiba-tiba meledakkan tawaku. Aku melirik bocah itu. Matanya yang tadi terlihat tajam sudah meleleh menahan tangis sembari menatapku yang sedang memegang kertas miliknya. Merasa bersalah soal ini, aku memalingkan wajah untuk tak melihat wajah innocentnya._

_Tiba-tiba bocah berambut hitam kelam itu merampas kertas miliknya. Ia mulai mengubur kertasnya di lubang kecil yang sudah selesai ia buat. Kejadian aku merebut kertasnya tadi seperti angin lalu yang ia lupakan. Aku telah mengatakan maaf pada bocah itu berulang kali. Bocah itu tidak meresponku. Aku mengguncang-gunjang tubuhnya. Bocah sebayaku itu malah menyikutku dengan lengannya sampai aku terjatuh ditanah. _

_Ia menoleh menghadapku, dan membantu ku untuk berdiri. Aku kaget. Mengapa dia membantu ku berdiri, bukannya tadi dia menyikutku. Pikir ku bingung. Bocah itu kembali mengubur kertasnya, aku menungguinya sampai selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, ia bertanya padaku tetapi dengan tak menatap wajahku. Siapa namamu cewek menyusahkan. Dan aku menjawab, Sakura, kamu?. Sasuke. Aku terdiam sebentar, mencari apa pertanyaan yang akan aku lontarkan lagi. Kenapa kau mengkubur kertas itu? Tanyaku yang sudah menemukan apa pertanyaan yang cocok. Kertas itu harus disembunyikan dari bunda. Bunda tidak boleh tau soal nilai ku yang jelek. Aku harus membuat bunda bangga padaku, untuk itu aku datang halaman yang luas ini, maafin aku udah merusak halaman rumahmu dengan nilai telor ku. Ini pertama kalinya aku, Sasuke Uchiha, mendapat nilai telor menjijikkan itu. Nyinyir bocah itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, bukan tertawa mengejek melainkan tertawa karna baru kali ini melihat ada bocah cowok yang berbicara lantang saat mengatakan namanya._

_Waktu demi waktu terus berlanjut. Ternyata tempat tinggal Sasuke berada desa sebelah. Karna jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sasuke sering mengajakku bermain. Aku semakin akrab dengan Sasuke. Kami bermain bersama, bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama. Aku mendapatkan sahabat pertama ku, aku menyayanginya sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri._

_Kami berdua pergi ke taman, taman yang memisahkan desa ku dengan desa Sasuke. di taman itu ada sebuah ayunan yang menarik perhatian ku. Bermain di ayunan itu seperti dibuai dalam ayunan bayi. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan panas terik matahari yang bersahabat menghangatkanku. Aku sangat suka disana._

"_Hei Sakura! Jangan tinggi tinggi! Ntar jatuhnya sakit," Teriak Sasuke._

"_Ah biarin! Week!" seruku yang sedang keasyikan bermain ayunan. _

_*sigh*"Aku tinggal loh." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi._

_Aku yang tak sengaja melepas kedua tanganku saat ayunan itu masih berayun kencang hanya untuk memberhentikan langkah Sasuke dan menyuruh Sasuke menemaniku bermain sebentar lagi, terpelanting dari ketinggian dua meteran itu._

_BRUAGH! _

_Sasuke langsung berpaling kearah ayunan._

"_Sakura!" Seru Sasuke menoleh kearah ku._

"_Kamu gapapa kan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir._

"_Uuh…Uuh..." senduku sambil memegangi lututku yang sedikit berdarah._

"_Mana? Sini aku liat , luka nggak?" Sasuke menarik tanganku._

"_Ya ampun! Berdarah banyak nih, harus cepetan diobatin! Ayok cepat pulang!" _

_Sasuke dengan wajah cemasnya pun menggendongku sampai dirumahnya._

_Sasuke cepat-cepat menekan bel pintu rumahnya berulang kali._

"_Ya! Tunggu !"_

_Klek. Pintu setinggi tiga meter itu terbuka. Dari dalam keluarlah seorang lelaki berparas tampan yang sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke. aku mengetahuinya, itu kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang sering Sasuke ceritakan. Namanya Itachi._

"_Hei ! kena.."_

_Belum selesai kak Itachi bertanya, Sasuke sudah menjawab duluan._

"_Tadi main ayunan tinggi-tinggi, jatuh"ujar Sasuke sambil terus melangkah masuk kedalam ruang tamunya._

_Kak Itachi hanya melongo mendengar perkataan adik kecilnya yang cueknya minta ampun._

_Kali ini ada seorang lagi yang pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha, dengan sedikit menggerutu Itachi membukakan pintu itu lagi._

_Klek. Dibukanya lagi pintu besar nan megah itu. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek sebahu_

"_Heii, long time no see." Ujar wanita cantik itu cepat._

_Itachi terkejut melihat wanita itu, secara tiba-tiba Itachi langsung memeluk wanita itu dan mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk di teras rumahnya yang asri karena di ruang tamu ada ada aku yang sedang diobati oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat dipeluk oleh lelaki muda yang mengenakan jaket klub baseball sekolah ninja Akatsuki tahun 2006/2007._

_Aku bertanya kepada Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit dikecilkan._

"_Hei, siapa wanita itu?."_

"_Kak Konan ceweknya Itachi, kayaknya baru pulang dari Paris. "_

"_Ooh.. Asik ya punya pacar"_

"_Darimananya? Semenjak Itachi Pacaran sama Kak Konan dia suka nemenin Kak Konan shooping,itu merepotkan.. Apalagi waktu mereka marahan, Itachi terus yang minta maaf duluan" Kata Sasuke yakin._

"_Ah aku tak tau kamu ngomong apa barusan. Mmm hei gimana kalo kita taruhan ! " Ujar ku._

"_Taruhan apaan?" Tanya Sasuke._

"_Siapa yang jatuh cinta duluan, aku apa kamu!" Seruku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

"_Hah? Ngga ah, ngapain, ngga penting, bikin bodoh" Kata Sasuke dengan santai._

"_Iiihh.. Ga mesti jadi bodoh tau.. Ayolah Sasuke.. Pleasee.. Ya?Ya?"_

"_Mmmm.. Iyaaiyaa.."_

"_Janji nanti mau ngasih tau?"_

"_Iya aku janji bakalan ngasih tau kamu, nanti kamu orang yang bakal tau duluan"_

"_Beneran? Horee!" Seruku sembari melomapat-lompat kecil dan sudah melupakan rasa sakit saat terjatuh tadi._

**GLEGAR!**

Tiba- tiba kilat menyambar, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun, membuat Sakura terbagun dari ingatannya, Sasuke yang tadinya duduk disampingnya kini sudah ada didepan Sakura, Matanya yang dingin menatap Sakura sembari berkata "Kalo ngga ada yang mau diomongin aku pulang aja" , Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke kecilnya. Hening. Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura berkata "Oh, ngga ada yang mau kamu omongin, udah ujan, mendingan kamu pulang aja deh". Ujar Sasuke dengan nada santainya sembari berjalan untuk mengambil sepedanya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari taman ayunan tua itu.

Sakura yang tadinya terus menunduk mulai memberanikan dirinya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke, dengan terbata-bata Sakura berteriak kecil "Sasuke! Ka-kamu mau nganter aku pulang?"

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedikit sambil berkata "Kita udah bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Kamu juga bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengenjot sepedanya.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai deras, Sakura yang tak percaya kata-kata Sasuke hanya bisa mematung, airmatanya mulai meleleh mengikuti turunnya hujan yang semakin deras. Kemana Sasukenya yang dulu? Hanya itu pikirannya saat ini.

— Bruk!—

Sakura pingsan ditengah-tengah derasnya hujan turun. Beribu tetesan air menghujam tubuh Sakura.

Malam mulai datang. Sesosok lelaki berlari mendekati Sakura menerjang derasnya hujan saat itu, kilatan petir membias wajahnya, riuh ranting pepohonan di taman itu saling bertabrakan.

Lelaki yang kebetulan melewati taman itu mendekati Sakura yang sedang terbaring didepan ayunan dan tak berdaya.

Lelaki itu memayungi kepala Sakura agar Sakura tidak terkena tetesan hujan yang turun sangat deras di saat sore yang akan padam itu dengan payung yang ia ambil di bawah jok mobilnya tadi, dia tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup dan kepalanya yang terhujam jarum air hujan yang terus menerus turun yang sedikit membuatnya pusing kepala. Terus menunggui Sakura sampai tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia tak bisa membawa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya karna memang hujan yang turun sangat deras dengan sedikit badai menutupi pengelihatannya untuk berjalan ke mobilnya yang ia parkir agak jauh dari taman itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sakura bisa pingsan disini? Siapa yang tega meninggalkannya?" Itulah pertanyaan yang terus memutar-mutar dikepala lelaki itu.

Hujan mulai mereda, lelaki itupun langsung menggendong Sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya, saat di dalam mobil Sakura mulai tesadar dari pingsannya.

"Hei, hei, kau sudah baikan?" Tanya lelaki itu khawatir.

"Ah, ya, lumayan… Loh kamu Naruto kan? Eh kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Sakura kebigungan.

"Iya. Tadi kamu pingsan agak lama, aku kebetulan lagi lewat sini liat kamu kegeletak, yaudah aku tolongin."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Mau dianter ngga? Udah malem nih, ngga baik cewe jalan sendirian malem-malem"

"Mm.. Yaudah, boleh deh"

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Sakura, Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura, dan kembali kedalam mobilnya untuk membuka jendela supaya ia bisa melihat wajah manis Sakuranya.

"Arigatou ya Naru"! Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya. Mungkin ia telah lupa akan kejadian tadi. Yaa walau mungkin hanya sesaat.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sakura yang ia damba-dambakan, tadi duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum manis padanya dan memanggil Naruto, dengan nama kecilnya. Hati kecil Naruto berteriak-teriak gembira. Naruto tak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk menyapa Sakura, dan Sakura akan membalas sapaannya, ia tak bisa bayangkan Sakura yang biasanya acuh tak acuh pada Naruto akan menjadi ramah pada Naruto, akan menyungging senyuman. Ya walau mungkin itu hanyalah senyuman biasa tapi bagi Naruto itu adalah senyuman yang luar biasa, ia tak sabar untuk bercerita-cerita seru kepada teman-temannya.

Di dalam mobil Naruto, terdengar samar-samar tape bernyanyi

'I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl

I wanna get with you

I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love

I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

Said you're so beautiful

So damn beautiful

You're so beautiful, beautiful

Beautiful, beautiful

You're so beautiful, beautiful

Beautiful, beautiful

You're so beautiful'

o-o-o-o-o

Ternyata Naruto salah besar, Sakura tak menyapanya, tak memberinya senyuman kecil. Sakura seperti biasa hanya acuh tak acuh. Tetapi Naruto tetap bersikeras mengajak Sakura makan malam di sebuah resto mahal gaya klasik kota Konoha.

Naruto tak mengira Sakura mau mengiyakan ajakan makan malamnya. Ya walaupun Sakura menjawab iya seperti tak ikhlas.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto membawa Sakura untuk duduk di kursi ini. Kursi dengan meja panjang dan alunan klasik musik biola. Naruto tak peduli jika nantinya ia menghabiskan uang bulanan kost yang seharusnya ia bayar tadi sore akan habis dalam semalam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan angkuh.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang sedikit kasar.

"..Huh..Buang saja kasihmu, aku gamau kamu disini, harusnya Sasuke yang disini."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Sakura yang ngawur. Sasuke memang hebat, dia bisa membuat gadis belia yang sekarang ada duduk didepannya tergila-gila. Bravo. Pikir Naruto.

"Kau begitu, hanya menghela nafas jika kunanti jawabanmu. Maka aku akan diam jika kau menanyai cintamu".

Naruto gusar menelan ucapan Sakura, ucapannya serasa jeruji jarum, terlalu nanar. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Begitukah aku dimata Sakura? Menjengkelkan dan bebal. Dalam detik inipun, bisa saja Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintai Sakura.

"Kamu pergi saja, kejar Sasukemu, dia sedang menjemput Ino untuk datang ke prom nite sekolah!" Ujar Naruto dengan bersuara keras saat mengucap nama Sasuke sesekali meneguk lemonade.

Sakura terperanjat, tapi ia segera menguasai diri dan menahan luapan emosinya.

Api lilin diatas meja panjang itu mulai menggelayuti emosi mereka. Mereka seolah sudah lelah. Harapan-harapan Naruto sudah seperti ilalang di musim angin yang bertiup kencang, ditiup sekali akan terbang hilang entah kemana.

Dengan perasaan yang tak keruan, Naruto terus meneguk lemonade. Hubungannya dengan Sakura kelewat canggung, kelewat abstrak, rasanya ingin sekali cepat-cepat mengakhirinya. Senyap. Bulir keringat di dahi Naruto terjatuh.

Brrtttt! Brrrt!

Getaran handphone Sakura yang ia letakkan di atas meja itu memecah keheningan mereka.

Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

Seseorang dari kejauhan dengan nada terisak memberi tahu bahwa Sasuke kecelakaan saat akan menjemput Ino untuk pergi ke acara event prom-nite yang diadakan satu tahun sekali untuk melepas kepergian kakak-kakak kelas XII.

Sakura tercenung mendengar berita itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan resto klasik itu, Naruto seakan tak ada didepannya.

Naruto yang memandangi kepergian Sakura dengan muka lemasnya hanya menghela nafas. Naruto telah lelah, ia tak pernah dipertimbangkan oleh Sakura sama sekali.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura sedikit berlari untuk menuju kamar 138 yang berada di lantai atas.

Sakura mengetuk pintu, dan membuka kamar rawat inap Sasuke. Terlihat Sasuke terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Suster yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Kini hanya tingal Sasuke dan Sakura di kamar itu.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, ia duduk di kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Sasuke. Hanya terdiam menunggu Sasuke bangun dari pingsannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu. Ino. Ino memicingkan matanya melihat Sakura, seakan menyuruh Sakura untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Sambil menunduk Sakura pergi keluar ruangan. Ia tau dirinya tak pantas terlihat saat Sasuke sadar nanti.

Sakura's POV

Sasuke sama Ino pasti rajuk, harapanku udah kosong. Aku bikin semua berantakkan. Hubunganku sama Sasuke kelewat canggung. Bodoh banget aku pake suka-sukaan sama Sasuke. Tadi juga aku udah bikin kesal ke Naruto, padahal aku kan baru kenal dia! Ah!

Sakura memukul kepalanya, ia tak tau bagaimana jadinya nanti bila Sasuke sudah tak pernah mengenalnya lagi. Dan Naruto yang baru dikenalnya akan menjauhinya.

Sakura pulang dengan wajah lemas. Kehitaman dibawah matanya yang sudah di make-up sedikit terlihat. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang empuknya. Saat mulai memejamkan mata, ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk ia mengambil buku diarynya, menuliskan

_**19 Februari 2011 **_

_**semua tertulis unutuk dia, Banyaknya khayalan tentang aku dan kamu, happy endings. Aku tau sekarang, aku telah hilang di matanya. Tapi aku takkan pernah melupakannya.**_

dan BRUK! Sakura tertidur diatas buku diarynya.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hari ini Sakura memutuskan akan berbicara langsung dan meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam pada Naruto. Sakura berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kelas Naruto yang berada di ujung, air tanah karna gerimis tadi sedikit mengotori sepatunya yang sebelum berada di sekolah bersih mengkilap, ditengah jalan ia tengah menemui Naruto yang sedang berkongkow-kongkow di koridor sekolah sembari memainkan gitarnya. Naruto yang melihat Sakura datang kearahnya langsung memberikan gitar yang ia pegang tadi kepada temannya.

Tiba-tiba tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya menjauh dari teman-teman se-geng Naruto. Naruto yang tak tau apa-apa langsung menengok kebelakang dan mengerutkan dahinya seakan berkata Ada apa ini?. Teman-temannya yang juga tak mengerti mengapa Sakura menarik tangan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

Saat Sakura dan Naruto sudah tak terlihat teman-teman Naruto.

Sakura menunduk malu dan berkata "Naruto, sori banget buat kejadian tadi malem, gw emang lagi badmood aja." Ucapnya lirih.

"What? Masalah tadi malem? Sante aja kali, ga gw masukin ati kok"

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"Beneran? Makasih ya." Ujarnya sambil menyungging senyuman lebarnya.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman lebar gadis manis itu pun membalas senyuman Sakura, sembari sedikit menunduk menutupi mukanya yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat. Itu pagi yang tak pernah terlupakan oleh Naruto

"Yaudah, gw kekelas dulu ya!" Seru Sakura yang mendengar denting bel tanda masuk kelas.

Naruto melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum menahan teriakannya yang sedari tadi ingin ia teriakkan saat Sakura sudah berpaling berlari kebelakang menuju kelasnya.

Naruto berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum dengan muka yang sedikit merah kearah teman-temannya yang masih bergenjreng-genjreng gitar di ujung koridor.

Teman-temannya yang melihat Naruto langsung berteriak-teriak" Woy gimana woy?"

Naruto yang sudah sampai dihadapan teman-temannya berujar dengan senyuman" Dia minta maaf sama gw".

"What the… Sumpah lu?" Ucap salah satu temannya yang terlihat kelebihan bobot dengan mulut tersumpal permen lolipop.

" He, Ndut! Ngaca sonoh, lolipop lu abisin dulu gih kalo mau ngomong." Seru salah satu teman Naruto lagi yang berparas lumayan.

" Hmmmm.."

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto yang hendak kerumah Sakura untuk mengajaknya hang out melihat Sakura sedang ber-ayun-ayun kecil di taman tempat dulu ia mendapati Sakura pingsan. Naruto beranjak dari mobilnya dan mengambil minuman kaleng yang sempat ia beli tadi.

Dari belakang Naruto menempelkan minuman kaleng yang masih dingin itu ke pipi Sakura, Sakura sedikit kaget, ia menoleh kebelakang. Naruto tersenyum jail. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Naruto duduk diayunan itu disamping Sakura. Hening. Naruto menatap Sakura dari samping. Matanya kosong menghadap kedepan. Bibirnya menggumam sesuatu. Samar-samar. _Ya, Senja memang tak mungkin biru. Semalam akub bertemu senja. Senja menatapku dengan wajah biru semu. Senja berlari meninggalkan waktu. Senja akan kembali padaku bila aku mengganggapnya awan biru. Aku akan melakukannya._

Naruto yang bingung dengan perkataan Sakura tadi melambai-lambaikan tangannya kedepan muka Sakura. Sakura tersadar dari gumamannya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah begitu melihat wajah Sakura. Begitu pula Sakura.

Naruto mengambil kertas berwarna orange dari dalam jaketnya. Kertas itu ia tunjukkan kepada Sakura. Sakura sedikit kaget. Ia seperti mengenal kertas itu. Sakura mengingat-ngingat. Kertas itu adalah satu-satunya kertas yang disimpan Sakura pada saat hari valentine. Sakura baru sadar itu kertas milik Naruto. Orang yang selama ini ia cari adalah Naruto. Begitu bodohnya selama ini aku selalu membuang muka pada Naruto. Begitu pikir Sakura. Sakura kembali tersenyum pada Naruto. Ia pun merogoh tas santainya yang sedari tadi ia gantungkan disamping ayunan itu. Menunjukkannya isi kertas itu. Di kertas itu tertulis I LOVE YOU. Sama persis dengan isi kertas orange Naruto. Terukir senyuman malu Naturo. Begitupun dengan Sakura.

_Senja biru itu menghilang. Tergantikan oleh Fajar saga yang selalu menyinariku dengan silau kelembutannya. Dan kau tak kan pernah tau tau takdir seseorang._


End file.
